


can you feel the love?

by theonewelshdragon



Series: Football RPF Week 2018 [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: “I think I like you too.” He finally whispered and just buried his face in the pillow feeling how his cheeks turned pink.





	can you feel the love?

It’s been a while since Álvaro left Madrid. Was Isco missing him? Obviously, the answer’s yes. They were so close, they were really best friends and Isco never hid his feelings for Álvaro. But now they had to communicate with the help of SMS, chats and rare meetings during international breaks or holidays. 

Back at the days when they were playing for one team, Isco always said something like “I love you”, but Álvaro had never taken this seriously answering “me too bro”. But now when he was so far and he had a chance to understand what he was truly feeling then, he had to admit that it wasn’t just a matter of friendship. 

Morata, of course, couldn’t admit something like this so fast. He even tried to stop any communication with Isco who couldn’t understand what happened. But it’s useless and feelings never faded. Álvaro tried really bad to convince himself that he just missed a friend and nothing else. 

They talked on the phone almost every evening, falling asleep listening to each other breath. Álvaro soon found out that he just couldn’t sleep not talking to his friend; he tumbled from side to side or just watched at the ceiling thinking about Isco. 

“Isco, if I ask you something, promise me to tell the truth,” Álvaro said once when he called his friend as usual.  
“Why do you even consider me lying?” Isco chuckled and Morata could only imagine his cheerful face.  
“I’m serious, please, be too,” Álvaro spoke quietly, almost begging Isco to be honest.  
“Okay, ask what you wanted.” Alarcon silenced and was ready to listen to his friend.   
“Remember you were telling all the time that you love me?” Álvaro heard how Isco’s breath changed. “Were you serious then? I mean.. I always felt like it wasn’t just a friend thing...”   
“Well, what do you want to hear?” Morata knew that this would be a tough talk to both of them and he knew that Isco’d try to avoid answering.   
“As I said, the truth. I just need you to answer yes or no.” Álvaro was ready to bury his head in the pillows and just suffocate in them. He felt really embarrassed and emotional.   
“Yes.” After a while answered his friend and silenced again.

Morata kept silence too, he was really afraid to say what he thought aloud. He needed time to fully understand Alarcon’s words and to gather all his powers to say that. Álvaro heard his friend’s breath, he was patiently waiting and Álvaro was so thankful to him for that.

“I think I like you too.” He finally whispered and just buried his face in the pillow feeling how his cheeks turned pink.   
“Wow, I didn’t see that coming.” Isco even began to stammer and his voice sounded really surprised.   
“I knew you don’t feel that way anymore,” Álvaro mumbled and was ready to end this call at any second.  
“I didn’t say that, you stupid.” Now Isco sounded a little bit mad. “Moreover, I still feel the same towards to you. I just couldn’t have thought that one day you’ll share this feeling.”   
“You know, I was trying to hide this and escape. Remember when I didn’t want to communicate with you? We barely talked once a week at that time?” Morata was feeling more confident about this talk right now and even had a weak smile on his lips.  
“I do. I didn’t understand what was happening then.” Isco sounded serious and Álvaro knew that his brows were shifted.   
“Yeah, sorry about that, I just couldn’t bare those feelings of love and sadness…” Morata wished he could be near Isco, he could hug him and say that he’d never act like this again. 

They talked a lot that night and couldn’t stop, they discussed their feeling and shared everything that bothered them for some time. Álvaro was very happy and he could tell by the voice that Isco too.

“Do you think we could handle a long-distance relationship?” Isco asked with a sleepy voice.  
“We can try at least..” answered Morata before they both fell asleep.


End file.
